The Master
"The Master" is the thirty-second episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 228th episode overall. Synopsis The Wattersons play a fantasy role-playing board game to resolve their differences. Plot The episode starts with the Watterson family having a fake civilized dinner. Gumball asks Anais to pass the salt, though Anais proceeds to throw the salt at Gumball, scraping his head as a result. Gumball then thanks Anais as he takes some leftover salt from his head. Anais then asks Darwin for some gravy, though Darwin pours all of the gravy on Anais' plate and proceeds to blow the gravy into Anais's face. Nicole then tells the kids to settle down for some cake and proceeds to throw the whole cake at Gumball and Darwin, but Richard was able to catch the cake before it hits the floor, angering him in the process. He then asks why there's tension in the family and asks them to "lay it out on the table". Darwin reveals that Anais told him and Gumball that they only have 24 hours to live because of a disease, and Anais replies that she wrote it in her diary to teach Darwin and Gumball a lesson on privacy for bedazzling the toilet seat, covering her rear end in diamonds, and Nicole blames the kids for crashing her car, and another fight ensues. Having had enough, Richard stops the fight and tells them that he meant to lay the board game on the table because it was family night and he picked live action role-playing. Gumball tries to walk out but was stopped by Richard throwing a die on the floor, and Gumball angrily returns to his seat. As the gamemaster, Richard then proceeds to assign everyone their roles and names (Nicole as a barbarian named Testosterona, Anais as a wizard named Norovirus, Darwin as a elf named Frumpet, and Gumball as a dwarf warrior named Mario Kebab) and starts the scenario at a tavern. Inside, another fight broke out between the family but was interrupted when a witch tells them that there is a hidden treasure at a place known as the "Black Crystal Dungeon" (which Nicole later mocks by stating it sounds like "nightclub"). The four immediately went out to the adventure and proceed to the Forrest of Grok. An Owlbear blocks their path and Richard asks the family to take turns for their initiative roll and Gumball starts by throwing Anais into the Owlbear's mouth. Darwin follows and plays a happy tune and danced while Gumball laughs at Anais as she is being eaten. Nicole follows and does not participate, still angry at the children for making her crash her car, and was eaten next. Anais follows last and does a suggestion charm and tells Gumball and Darwin to headbutt their butts while walking towards the mouth of the Owlbear. Before his last breath, Gumball wants to hit Anais, but lands on one upon rolling the dice, causing his character to hit Nicole instead. Angry, Nicole swings her sword inside the Owlbear and kills it, causing a massive explosion. Rather than healing everyone when she gets a crystal from the Owlbear, Anais starts another fight. The Wattersons continue on their journey, but spend most of the time bickering with each other rather than focus on the game, with Nicole tricking Gumball into being burnt while the latter was trying to solve a riddle, Anais disfiguring Darwin's face by drawing on it (causing Darwin to throw a cup of water at her), Nicole accidentally rolling a two (due to Darwin and Anais's bickering) while trying to kill a giant snake, and Anais setting Darwin's cape on fire and causing him to scream so loud, it alerted his presence to a giant troll. Annoyed with their bickering, Richard decides to just conveniently teleport them to the dungeon where the treasure is held. However, before picking it up, the witch from the tavern pops out of the shadows. Gumball and Anais quickly deduce it as a trap, and light a torch to reveal the witch as a giant, turtle-like monster. Apparently, the witch lured the Wattersons in the dungeon for food. Rather than fight the monster, the Wattersons again start fighting amongst themselves, allowing the monster knock them down. Realizing their predicament, the Wattersons finally decide to take the fight seriously. They start with the kids insulting Nicole, causing her to fly into a barbarian rage and take her anger out on the beast. Darwin then charms the beast into falling in love with him, later breaking up with her by text message (with Richard using "Rule of Cool" for that one). Anais then teleports the monster's face into its butt, but before they continue, Gumball calls for a snack break. However, the Wattersons' overeating renders them and the monster exhausted, though Darwin sings an opera to get the Wattersons back on their feet. Now with fresh determination, Anais casts a wind spell to distract the beast while Nicole heaves Gumball towards the monster, and Gumball deals the final blow to the monster by hitting it in the head with his axe. In a flash of light, the monster disappears, allowing the family to get the glowing treasure chest. Upon opening it, the Wattersons only find a piece of paper, which reads "The greatest treasure on Earth is the time you spend together". Thus, the Wattersons finally resolve their differences and hug. Richard, satisfied, dramatically leaves, but not before accidentally running into the bookshelf. Characters Main Characters *Richard *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole Minor Characters *Wunderklopp *Pigeon *Leonard *Goblin *John *Owlbear *Tarrasque *Giant Trivia *This episode is tied with "The Treasure" for having the least amount of physical character appearances, with a total of 5. The only other characters appear within the game. Continuity *The instrumental version of "Without You" from "The Matchmaker" is heard when Gumball reenacts what he did at the lake. *The horse, Wunderklopp, from "The Ad" appears outside the tavern. *Richard says, "Mega happy ending," at the end of the episode, mirroring what Gumball and Darwin say at the end of "Ninja George II" in "The Tape." Cultural References *The episode is centered around the popular table-top role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons. **Richard's costume resembles the Dungeon Master, one of the characters from the animated series of the same title. *Nicole's character outfit as Testosterona the Barbarian is similar to that of Wonder Woman. *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais' characters Mario Kebab, Frumpet, and Norovirus resemble Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf the Grey, respectively. Other Titles *'Français (French)': Le maître (The Master) *'Deutsch (German)': Der Spielleiter (The Game Master) *'Italiano (Italian)': Serata di famiglia (Family evening) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes